plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West
Not to be confused with Journey to the West, a world in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. |image=File:PVZJTTW.png |imagewidth=300px |Row 1 title = Developer: |Row 1 info = PopCap Games |Row 2 title = Genre: |Row 2 info = Tower Defense |Row 3 title = Platforms: |Row 3 info = iOS, Android |Row 4 title = Release dates: |Row 4 info = Unknown |Row 5 title = Current version |Row 5 info = 30.09}} is a Chinese-exclusive extension of Plants vs. Zombies. It's based off the Chinese novel, Journey to the West. Game icons 996987_628340250540774_1442944654_n.png|First icon of the game. 33333.jpg|The icon of the game from v30.02. 20140311105717_48871.png|The icon of the game from v30.04. 9bd0fa6d574c082df6a73080c6073e02_256_256.png|The icon of the game from v30.05 . 2240307.png|The icon of the game from v30.06. 2240dd307.png|The icon of the game from v30.07. Description Game Modes *Normal *Adventure *Mini-games *Zen Garden Areas Plants Returning plants *All Plants vs. Zombies plants *Vigorous Broccoli *Pomegranate Machine Gun *Carrot Missile Truck *Oak Archer *Ghost Pepper New plants *Oxygen Algae *Sea Starfruit *Bramble Sea Grass *Water Gun Grass *Electric Anemone Hero Plants Hero Plants are some new plants in Journey To The West. They have different abilities, and they can be moved by the player. You can only use one Hero Plant in each level. Potato Hero Fires energy balls at zombies. Monkey King Peashooter Shoots peas, and occasionally shoots fire peas at zombies. Attacks nearby zombies with the Monkey King Bar. It is based on Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. Pig Squash Charges for a while, then you select an area for it to smash. Sometimes releases a Garden Rake. Can heal itself. Absorbs 40 bites. It is based on Zhu Bajie from Journey to the West. General Nut Absorbs 288 bites and can heal itself very fast when no one is eating it. It is based on Sha Wujing from Journey to the West. Monk Flower Creates two sun, like Twin Sunflower, but much faster. The zombie that eats it will be hypnotized and sometimes it will stun all zombies on the screen. It cannot heal itself and absorbs 40 bites. It is based on Xuanzang from Journey to the West. Nezha Peashooter Acts like the Threepeater, but can reload 3 times as fast and peas can pass through zombies. Can turn some of its peas into fire peas at random. Has a special attack where it shoots three light discs down the three lanes, damaging all zombies in front of it. It is based on Nezha in Journey to the West. Unknown ice Repeater Not much is known about it at the moment. Unknown emperor Tall-nut Not much is known about it at the moment. Unknown Blover hero Not much is known about it at the moment. Unknown Cattail hero Not much is known about it at the moment. Zombies Returning zombies *(All zombies from the first Plants vs. Zombies.) New Zombies *Flying Imp *Spider Devil Zombie *Skeleton Lady Zombie *Red Boy Imp *Yellow Brows Gargantuar *Bull Demon King Zombot *Conchhead Zombie *Seahorse Pogo Zombie *Lobsterhead Runner Zombie *Turtle Zombie *Crab Imp *Fish Thrower Imp *Dragon King of the East Sea Zombot Gallery Trivia *All the images on the seed packets are the images from the online almanac. *Every world, plant, and zombie returned from the first game. Only a few new features were introduced. *You cannot plant any mushroom, nor Torchwood under the sea. *In the underwater world, projectiles have a blue circle around them. Also, sun falls in a serpentine pattern in this world. *Pig Squash's garden rake attack is a reference to Zhu Bajie's primary weapon, the nine-toothed rake. *Electric Anemone, Vigorous Broccoli, Pomegranate Machine Gun, Carrot Missile Truck, Oak Archer, and Ghost Pepper have the upgrade plant seed packet, even though they are not. This was mostly intentional to prevent the plants listed above from getting imitated by Imitater. **They are all unlocked by purchasing them at the shop. Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions Category:Game versions Category:Chinese games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies